The Games We Play
by haleyrox
Summary: Nathan doesn't think the girls can beat him and Lucas, how much is he willing to risk to prove it? Brathan and Laley implied.


**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm back with another one shot, but I can't help it, all these ideas just come to me. So, I hope you guys like it, although it's pretty pointless, but Brathan and Laley is implied.

**Disclaimer:**One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me.

So…

Read on!

**The Games We Play**

"Dude, you so cheated!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What!" Nathan exclaimed right back, offended. "How the hell did I cheat?"

"I don't know," Lucas grumbled. "You just did."

"Can you two calm down?" Brooke said staring at the board game they were playing. "It's just a game."

"Yeah," Haley agreed from her seat next to Lucas.

Lucas crossed his arms. "Whose stupid idea was it to make this couple's night anyway?"

Haley glared at him. "Mine," then she stood up angrily and walked towards the stairs.

"Crap," Lucas said under his breath as he heard her angry footsteps go up the staircase. "I should go grovel and apologize."

"You should," Brooke said, holding back at laugh. She thought it was funny how any little thing Lucas said could either make Haley really happy or extremely pissed off.

Lucas let out an exaggerated sigh as he stood up from his seat on the floor and went in the direction Haley had left.

"They're weird," Nathan commented when he was finally alone with his girlfriend.

"They are," she agreed with a laugh.

"So…" Nathan said with a smirk. "What now?"

"Hmm…" Brooke pretended to ponder then looked to Nathan with faux excitement, although he didn't catch it. "Want to make out?"

"Really?!" he asked happily.

"No, you dork," she laughed.

"Man," he pouted. "You're no fun."

"Haley and Lucas might come back down here and you know that Haley doesn't like PDA," she explained.

"So?" he said. "Besides, I bet they're making out right now, anyway."

Brooke shook her head with a smile and it turned mischievous when she spotted cards on the table. "How about strip poker?"

"You're not joking?" he asked on guard, he didn't want her bringing him down again.

"Nope," she grinned.

"Then I'm in," he smirked.

"In for what?" Lucas asked, walking into the room hand in hand with Haley.

"Strip poker."

"Oh I am so in," Haley said smiling as she sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Lucas looked at Haley suspiciously but shrugged. "Fine, me too."

"Great!" Brooke said with a clap of her hands. "Girls versus boys."

Nathan laughed. "You're on."

--------------------------------------------

"Nathan help!" Lucas whined as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. He looked down at the rest of his body and sighed when his boxers.

"I'm trying man, but I can't even help myself," Nathan told him, grunting with frustration as he unbuckled his belt and began to pull down his pants to reveal his own boxers.

"You actually thought you'd win didn't you?" Brooke asked as if in awe.

"We still have a chance," Nathan said.

"Yeah we could still win," Lucas defended.

"Yeah right," Haley laughed.

"You guys can't win, Haley has beat you every single time," Brooke smirked.

"We will win, I'm sure of it," Nathan said confidently. "I'm even willing to raise the stakes."

Brooke raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Lucas hissed at him.

"Relax Luke I know what I'm doing," Nathan said with a smirk.

"So what do you propose?" Brooke asked.

--------------------------------------------

"You've g-got to be kidding me," Lucas stuttered, since his teeth were chattering because of the cold, night air.

Nathan glared at the window from where he stood on the sidewalk. He could see the girls pointing at them and laughing.

"Sorry Luke," Nathan said with a sigh.

"You damn well better b-be."

"Trust me…I am," Nathan said, looking around to make sure no kids were out.

Lucas shook his head as he looked around for anything to cover himself. Nathan had bet that whoever lost had to stand outside naked for at least an hour.

He was so gonna kick his ass later.


End file.
